The collection of nostalgia items in general, and sports memorabilia in particular, has grown in recent years from a small cottage industry for hobbyists into a multi-million dollar business. There has been a recognized need for a suitable means to display various articles of sports memorabilia, which can include, for instance, balls, pucks, sports equipment, uniforms, autographs, trading cards, pieces of playing surfaces and venues, and other items associated with athletic competition.
In the case of balls and pucks, for instance, a number of display devices have been developed, the display devices generally including a base member which rests stably on a surface, and supports the article at a raised elevation so that it may be easily viewed. Frequently, these devices also include a transparent case which encloses the memorabilia article to protect the article from environmental conditions.
One problem with these display devices is that they are themselves relatively generic and utilitarian, and do not add to the asthetic quality of the viewer's experience. Various attempts have been made to overcome this problem, such as displaying the article in conjunction with a photograph, description, or other sports related items. Also, display devices have been made where the base of the display is made in the shape of a playing surface, or a baseball glove.